rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
American Dragon AU
American Dragon AU (also known as American Dragon: Jake Long AU or Dragon AU) is a AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are portrayed as dragons. About the AU This AU was formed through fanart of the Big Four as dragons. Since Viking AU is also known as Dragon Rider AU, they can even be featured as the dragons that they ride and are given by fans. As the name may imply, most writers and artists portray them as dragons that exist within the world of Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long as a template, but this is not required. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Since Hiccup rides a dragon and has spent time with them, he can ether be a Night Fury like Toothless (as he is sometimes infused with his dragon in the Hybrid AU) or as a type of dragon that is from the world of American Dragon. As he, his family (from his mother's side) and closets friends protect magical creatures that reside in Berk. Jack Frost Since Jack is already a "magical creature" for being a spirit and an immortal, he can easily be portrayed as himself. Protecting people as a Guardian of Childhood can even make him an ice dragon, as he learns how to use his dragon powers and form with the help of the Guardians when they are also portrayed as dragons; so he could watch over the other "magical residents" of Burgess. In other circumstances, Jack could be portrayed as Jake Long, as he has a little sister, can fly and spends time with people that are magical and keeps the people that he is tasked to protect safe from harm. Jack could even be portrayed as the Jack Frost from the show, as they share the same name, posses power over ice and bring winter to the world. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Should Rapunzel be featured as a yellow scaled dragon her scalds would posses the same kind of power as the Golden Flower; in homage to her long, blond magical hair and the flower itself. Rapunzel is also seen as a dragon with pink scales, to resemble her dress, with a bit of yellow mixed in with it. Should she be featured as a dragon of an element, it would most likely be earth (for the flower that had granted her healing powers) or fire (due to Corona's sun crest). Extra Characters Guardians of Childhood Being mysterious, magical beings, the Guardians are easily portrayed as the Magical Creatures from American Dragon, along with Toothiana's Fairies and North's Yetis and Elves. Mainly with North and Tooth as the Santa Claus and Tooth Fairy that were featured in the TV series. Protecting people as one of their main duties can even make them dragons that watch over and keep magical creatures safe, with Jack as their dragon in training. Dragon Riders Since Dragon Riders spend time caring and riding dragons, they can be portrayed as the dragons they ride; along with dragons that they have befriended and helped. As they use their dragon forms and powers to keep many magical creatures safe from those who wish to harm them. Dragon Hunters Since Dragon Hunters hunt dragons and are known to skin them, they can easily be portrayed as members of the Huntsclan. With Viggo Grimborn as their leader. Queen Elsa Because of her ice powers, Elsa is seen as an Ice Dragon. With icy blue scales with a touch of white, breaths ice instead of fire and is sometimes given horns. The Trolls that raised Kristoff and Sven, along with Olaf, Marshmallow and the Snowgies can be some of the magical creatures she protects. The Hiccelsa pairing and the Frozen Dragon crossover, sometimes has fans portraying Elsa as a white or icy blue Night Fury, along with the other dragons that she is partnered up with in the Viking AU. Big Hero 6 The team are commonly seen as a group of dragons, mostly with each one of them being a different kind of dragon from each other. Hiro and Tadashi Hamada are commonly seen as two Japanese Dragons, while Baymax is mostly a robotic dragon (that Tadashi had built) for being a robot himself. Fred's dragon form would mostly resemble his Fredzila suit, Wasabi is sometimes seen as an Earth Dragon, because of his green shirt and his dark skin, he can also be a Japanese dragon due to the style of his green hero suit and armor. While Honey Lemon and GoGo are seen as winged, four legged dragons; with the color of their scales matching with the color of their hair. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art 2281393.jpg 1592888.jpg 16865518.jpg GIFs Tumblr inline nehww6X04d1qf2l5c.gif Fanart 24c1035a439e9f28e32b8d00099e66aee74c7d4a.jpg rapunzel_dragon_by_wonderwig-d92se46.jpg 25f648d5affea7b12387fe540b7158d8-d7al4bq.png dragon_elsa_by_slightlyangryunicorn-d8cjgt7.png dragon_elsa_by_yamino-d74qj9b.png elsa_dragon_by_xthedragonrebornx-d7gr2ow.jpg jack_frost_dragon_by_emotheferret-d63k2v2.jpg swiftclaw_dragon_skin_jack_frost_by_darkoverlord13-d5zaxft.jpg tumblr_nj349j2A0D1rnycxuo1_1280.png tumblr_nltg1uNgYr1sr7c6zo1_500.jpg tumblr_nnblpotp0o1sr7c6zo1_500.jpg tumblr_nnblpotp0o1sr7c6zo2_500.png tumblr_np0vnao4NA1sr7c6zo1_r1_500.png tumblr_nqz73d3SbM1sr7c6zo1_500.jpg tumblr_nq6e09HxL41sr7c6zo1_500.png tumblr_nstfbg5gaV1sr7c6zo1_500.png tumblr_nstfbg5gaV1sr7c6zo2_500.png elsa_the_dragon_by_khialat-d8ea987.jpg Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | American Dragon *BH6 AU Ideas | Dragons Category:AUs Category:The Big Four